


Piercing Empty Space

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hate inside them refuses to take action like it can sense a kindred heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda spoilery for the recent chapters but not especially. These chapters are giving me so much life.

“Judar…”

Above him Judar doesn’t cease the steady rock of his hips. “Yes, my king?”

Judar’s loose hair cascades down his shoulders and abdomen in gentle waves. It sticks to his skin wherever the most sweat has collected, the hollows of his neck and collarbone, sections of his chest and sides, his thighs. The rest of it cages them and flows out like a waterfall. The kohl around his eyes has smudged and sweat drags its remains slowly down his cheek. 

Judar truly is a beautiful, breathtaking person, Hakuryuu voices this thought without meaning to.

Judar has been smiling nearly this entire time, but with the way his smile brightens at the words it becomes something else entirely. It’s new, and lovely, and Hakuryuu wants to see more of it. He wants to be the cause endlessly, until he’s dizzy and sick of it and they collapse into each other.

Judar shifts and leans over to kiss him. The heat of him presses along Hakuryuu’s stomach in the process, sandwiching between them. The muscles of his stomach constrict at the rough warmth and his hips jump rather ineffectually under Judar’s weight. 

Judar’s kiss is smiling, but there’s something desperate about the way he breathes _my king_ over and over into Hakuryuu’s mouth, in the pleased hitches and possessive bites. It’s all tinged with a raw and neglected need Hakuryuu is all too familiar with.

“I understand what you meant, now,” he says between kisses he half-heartedly returns.

“Hm?”

Hakuryuu catches his breath. He’s not sure why his eyes burn when it’s like a weight has been lifted off him. 

Judar takes the empty moment to attach his mouth to Hakuryuu’s neck, sucking right where the pulse is. Stray hairs land on his nose and brush his cheek on their way to the bed. Other strands hang over his face and Hakuryuu unconsciously reaches for them.

His hands search out Judar’s and entwine with them. “When you said we have the same thing.”

That violent anger neither of them can let go, that won’t let go of them. It refuses to be forgotten, and denies peace, and it’s ugly and festering and has taken root so deeply inside them it can’t be torn out without taking everything else with it. 

Judar hums against his neck in acknowledgment and makes no move to say anything. His thumb drags across the back of Hakuryuu’s hand. He brings his face to Hakuryuu’s hair, resting his lips at the cuff of his ear.

They’re both so, so angry, too angry, at this world, the people in this world, all the things that have brought them to this seething bloody point. There shouldn’t be room for anything outside of the rage. This act between them seems like it should be just as angry and desperate as the turmoil inside them. Yet it’s only ever gentle. 

The hate inside them refuses to take action like it can sense a kindred heart.

Hakuryuu turns his head to face Judar. His head nudges a little as he goes so their noses touch once he settles.

“You should smile, Hakuryuu. You’re my king,” he says, and Hakuryuu still does not understand the significance of this.

If he is Judar’s king, does that mean Judar is his magi?

He tries to pull his hands free, but Judar’s fingers tighten between his and refuse to let go. So he holds back just as tight, and instead of smiling he angles his head to catch Judar’s lips in a light kiss.

They will destroy this world. Judar is smiling and Hakuryuu feels at peace. And somehow being together makes it seem much less hopeless than it actually is.


End file.
